Dylan Snyder
Dylan Snyder is a Ghoul Resident of Vault 25, who is the founder of the Snyder Dynasty (as it is known today) and the eldest member of the Vault, as a result he is currently the Overseer of the Vault, ever since Johnathan Carruther's passing. Biography Dylan was born in the mid 2000s and grew up in the slowly expanding Vault, Vault 25. The Overseer at the time was Michael Doyle, who's grandson would later go on to take over the position until he was ousted by Johnathan Carruthers. Dylan was assigned to work in the power plant for most of his working life, it was there that he met Debra, who was his best friend and later became his wife. They had three children, each of them created a social storm in the Vault. Children Michael Snyder, his first born son, declared himself 'Pope' of Vault 25, deciding that he would serve as God's representative. Other than him wearing white robes and preaching over the airwaves, nobody seemed to mind his odd behaviour as it didn't seem to impede on his work, down at the radio station. The Title of 'Pope' was passed down along the Snyder bloodline, for generations to come. It, along with other things influenced their self perception of 'genetic supremacy.' Samantha Snyder on the other hand proved to be incredibly hands on and demanding. By now, they were in the 2100s and Samantha was adamant that they would have to adapt as an underground society, rather than treating it as a temporary base. It would seem that these were words of wisdom as her organisation of the Vault, down to its military precise age rotation system and G.O.A.T result based occupational appointment system, allowed the Vault to function more like a society than it did previously. Samantha was responsible for demolishing the security service and making it into a domestic militia. Its purpose was to defend the Vault and keep its residents safe, from external and internal threats. Though some elderly residents complained, saying that it was like living under martial law, Samantha's changes definitely did tighten security in the Vault, which proved crucial when dealing with the outside world. Finally there was Bobby Snyder, a genius scientist, who served as the Vault's doctor and chief science officer. He and his children stayed out of the politics of the Snyder family, much like his Father before him. They hoped to make the world a better place. The Snyder Dynasty Samantha's first daughter, Judith, was the first Snyder to declare herself 'genetically superior' to her fellow Vault Dwellers, she took over as Overseer in 2163 and wrote up the following decree... 1.All children born of the Snyder bloodline, regardless of the gender of the Snyder blood provided, shall carry the Snyder name. 2. Snyder family members are to be given priority, when it came to promotions and leadership jobs, regardless of experience or qualifications. Snyders are naturally superior to their subordinates in all walks of life. 3. Any man who marries a Snyder must surrender his name and take up the name Snyder. Needless to say, these rules weren't taken seriously for long, she was ousted from her position in 2165 but was never officially booted from office as she 'retired' when her popularity was at its lowest. The Snyders remained powerful and influential for generations to come and even continue to be so to this day. Though their desire to be seen as royalty quickly fell through, they still played a major part in the expansion of Vault 25 and its integration with the rest of the world. In 2287 a small squad was formed out of the Vault's best and brightest, this squad consisted of two members of the Snyder family. Susane, who descended from Samantha and Zack, who descended from Michael. The two of them go out on missions, answering only to Dylan Snyder himself. Retirement and Ghoulification By 2145 both Dylan and Debra had retired from the Water purifier, it was during this time that Dylan noticed his deterioration. His hair and skin became very brittle and it began to fall away. At first it was dismissed as old age but after a while, it became clear that Dylan was becoming something else... Debra cared no what Dylan had become, she'd known him her entire life and wasn't about to let 50 years of marriage fall apart over something as trivial as her husband's nose falling off. She stayed with him for the remaining three years of her life. Post Debra After his wife's death, Dylan insisted that people left him alone. The longer he lived as a ghoul, the more he was convinced that he should be dead. He kept to this mindset for fifty years or so, growing evermore scornful of the mockery that was going on above him, where his own Granddaughter was trying pass herself off as a God. He didn't truly step back into the fold until 2271, when Richard Doyle was forcefully removed from office. He supported Johnathan Carruther's claim to the position of Overseer, claiming that Richard's incompetence would surely get them killed. Richard was forcefully removed from office, allowing Johnathan to take control of the Overseer's office, until death in 2275. Dylan decided to step out of the shadows, saying that it was up to him to lead the Vault onwards, to greatness. In truth though, he knew that he was the only one that all three factions of Snyders would agree to rule in their stead (albeit begrudgingly). He has since ruled Vault 25, calmly and orderly. His age is catching up with him it seems as he has to rely on a pool cue to support his weakening knees. Category:Vault 25 Dwellers Category:Overseers Category:Ghouls Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pre-War Survivors